A database is an organized collection of data stored in one or more tables each including multiple fields. Due to the size of some databases, queries run against databases may be time and resource consumptive. Moreover, databases often store metadata that contains information describing data stored in the data fields. Metadata may become difficult to manage if there are a large number of data fields. Maintaining data security can also be an issue for databases. In view of such issues, improvements in database management and data security are needed.